Histoire Eternelle
by Selka93
Summary: Ils sont tous les deux morts. Il n'y a plus qu'elle du Trio. Et elle n'en peux plus.


"Histoire éternelle

De deux inconnus

Qu'on ne croit jamais

Qui ne savaient plus

Qu'on pouvait s'aimer"

Hermione s'assit dans le wagon réservé aux professeurs. Ça lui faisait bizarre de reprendre le Poudlard Express sans eux. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre les élèves et leurs parents qui se pressaient sur le quai. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en se rappelant ses propres départs avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et la famille Weasley. Elle avait été massacrée il y a moins de six mois. Seule Ginny en avait réchappé, elle était chez Harry à ce moment-là. Harry... Il avait vaincu Voldemort au début du mois de juillet... Mais à quel prix... Il en était mort, ainsi que Dumbledorr, Rogue, Kingsley, Maugrey, Fleur Delacour (qui n'était plus la même depuis la mort de Bill), Mordicus Fletcher, Blaise Zabini (qui avait trahi Voldemort) et tant d'autres... Mais Voldemort et les mangemorts étaient tous morts et la vie reprenait. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit tout l'été. Elle avait emménagé avec Ginny, qui gérait les magasins des jumeaux tout en suivant, en parallèle, des études de médicomages. Hermione admirait son courage, et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté le poste de professeur de métamorphose, quand le professeur Mac Gonagaal le lui avait proposé. Mais maintenant, elle sentait son courage fondre. Les larmes se mirent à couleur sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

"Mais soudain tout change

Dans leur cœur en fête

Ils ont un peu peur

De croire au bonheur"

Tandis qu'elle pleurait, elle entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Puis deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent. Hermione se laissa aller et éclata en sanglots tandis que l'inconnu lui caressait les cheveux, comme si elle était une toute petite fille. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Le train avait démarré et les berçait.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Il lui trouva une expression enfantine ainsi endormie. Il la soutint et fit apparaître un oreiller avant de l'allonger sur la banquette et de s'asseoir en face d'elle, et de regarder le paysage défiler.

Mais il s'en lassa vite. Son regard revenait inmanquablement vers la belle endormie en face de lui. Il avait dit belle? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait toujours trouvée mignonne et que si ses parents n'avaient pas été des moldus, il aurait passé une nuit avec elle.

Seulement une nuit? Il ne savait pas. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis très longtemps et elle était devenue vraiment très belle: un visage fin, des lèvres pleines et de grands yeux chaleureux. De plus, elle avait l'air d'avoir des jambes immensément longues, avec ses bottes montantes et sa jupe, courte sans être indécente. De plus, elle avait une expression apaisée, très différente de celle qu'elle avait quand elle pleurait. Il eut envie de l'embrasser... Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles, douces, d'Hermione. Elle bougea dans son sommeil. Il s'enfuit comme un voleur.

"Rien ne se ressemble

Rien n'est plus pareil

Rien n'est comme avant

Dans ce tendre élan

Qui les émerveille"

Hermione se réveilla. Elle était dans l'express, la nuit était en train de tomber et elle était allongée sur une banquette du compartiment avec un oreiller sous sa tête. Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux. Elle se rappelait juste d'avoir pleurré dans les bras d'un inconnu. Elle avait du s'endormir à ce moment-là. Il y avait une grosse malle en face d'elle, qui appartenait sûrement à ce mystérieux consolateur. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

"Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

— Bonjour Granger. J'ai été engagé comme professeur de Potions à Poudlard.

— Encore un Serpentard qui va favoriser les Serpentards.

— Les Serpentards sont les meilleurs en Potions.

— Les plus favorisés par leurs professeurs.

— Et toi, Granger, tu vas être professeur de quoi?

— Métamorphoses.

— Félicitations. Au fait, ça va mieux?

— C'était toi tout à l'heure?

— Oui.

— Merci.

— De rien. C'était normal. Je pense que tu es une de celles qui a le plus perdu dans cette guerre.

— Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

En effet, Narassa Malfoy était morte, tuée par les Mangemorts, car son fils avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix après Poudlard.

— Tu sais, Granger... tu es la seule personne qui m'ait dit ça en étant complètement sincère. Je te remercie.

— C'est normal".

Ils ne se dirent plus un mot. L'un comme l'autre ne voulant plus parler et se réfugier dans le passé où ils s'étaient détestés, mais où les morts qu'ils portaient sur la conscience étaient encore en vie.

"Chansons éternelles

Aux refrains fanés

C'est vrai, c'est étrange

De voir comme on change

Sans même y penser"

"Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Hermione releva la tête du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Drago se tenait devant elle, avec sa cape d'hiver et une écharpe verte et argent, les joues rougies par le froid. Depuis la rentrée ils se parlaient, sans aucune animosité, sur les sujets les plus divers, en évitant bien sûr ceux qui rendent triste, et comparaient leurs points de vue.

— Je travaille, Malfoy.

— Mais c'est le match Gryffondor/Serpentard! Tu ne peux pas le rater.

— Le Quidditch ne m'a jamais intéressée.

— Tu ne ratais pas un seul match. Je te voyais à chaque fois.

— C'était pour eux quand j'y allais. Et je n'ai pas envie...

Drago prit Hermione par la main et la sortit de force de la Bibliothèque où elle s'était réfugiée.

— Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre dans le passé. Même si je ne les appréciais pas trop, je sais qu'ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour vouloir que tu ne vives que dans leur souvenir. Ils auraient voulu que tu recommences à vivre, comme avant. Donc, Hermione, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller encourager ton équipe, bien qu'elle perde, en mettant l'écharpe que je suis tout exprès allé chercher dans ta chambre.

Hermione resta bouche bée: il l'avait appellée par son prénom et...

— Tu es entré dans ma chambre ?

— Oui. Mais propis, je ne dirai à personne que tu dors avec une peluche de souris.

— …

— D'ailleurs, fais attention à elle. Les souris se font manger par les serpents!".

"Tout comme les étoiles

S'éteignent en cachette

L'hisoire éternelle

Touche de son aile

Drago et Hermione"

"Alors, qui a gagné en fin de compte?

— Les Serpentards, Ginny.

— Quoi?

— Drago était super content. On aurait dit un gamin.

— Tu l'appelles Drago maintenant?

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête, comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle et Ginny étaient attablées à l'une des tables des "Trois balais" à Pré-au-lard, où elles s'étaient retrouvées pour discuter.

— Euh… Et bien… Je…

— Tu l'aimes.

— Hein? Non… Je…

— Arrête de le nier, Hermione. Tu as changé, il a changé. Il a toujours été canon et en plus, maintenant, il est plus gentil et il t'aime. Alors dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui.

— Mais…

— Si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui le ferai. Je te donne une semaine, Hermione.

— Bien".

Elles se séparèrent peu après et Hermione rentra à Poudlard par un passage secret, n'ayant pas le droit normalement de sortir du château. Quand elle ressortit du passage, elle eut la surprise de voir Drago qui semblait l'attendre, appuyé contre le mur.

"Alors Hermione, on ne respecte pas le règlement?

— Plus depuis ma première année, Drago.

— C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais autre chose qu'une Miss-préfète-parfaite.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelée comme ça.

— Désolé.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais avec Ginny.

— Et vous avez parlé de quoi?

— Elle m'a convaincue de t'avouer quelque chose.

— …

— Je t'aime".

Drago ne dit rien mais se rapprocha d'Hermione et l'enlaça.

C'est là, au milieu d'un des nombreux couloirs déserts de Poudlard, que Drago et Hermione s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.


End file.
